


Baby Booties

by Mari_Amaryllis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Parents, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kageyama Tobio, Child Kozume Kenma - Freeform, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, OOC characters, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Poor bokuto, Sad, poor akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Amaryllis/pseuds/Mari_Amaryllis
Summary: Keiji and Koutarou were meant to be. The way they interact. The way they look at each other. The way they know the others feelings. Being meant to be means a future together. A future with marriage. A future with children. But what if this turns out harder than either of them imagined? Can Bokuto keep Akaashi from falling too deep? Can Akaashi remember that Bokuto needs him too? The sun eventually leads the way to the family they were meant to be.





	1. Happiness Hurts

"Mommy daddy!" before either of them even opened an eye the rambunctious three year old had flown onto the bed only to crash onto his unknowing father's side while trying to give his parents wide hugs.

"Gah! Little man calm down!" Bokuto wheezed out as he clutched his side and tried to roll onto his back. The little one seemingly ignored him as he snuggled into his mom's arms.

"Keiji! don't show him love! The bug needs to know what's right and wrong!" Akaashi only hummed as he held their son closer to him while running a hand through the child's orange bright locks.

"Are you both ignoring me!? I feel so left out and hurt!" Bokuto started to pout and crossed his arms over his chest after he sat up. Akaashi sighed as the boy giggled and jumped over on his daddy's lap grabbing onto his big arms and having them wrap around him so he's in a warm embrace. Bokuto grins at his partner and leans over to give him a good morning smooch.

"Ewy ewy!" the redhead yells and covers his face with his hands.

"You don't like me giving mommy kisses?" Bokuto asks with a chuckle. He starts tickling him and the boys laughter could warm over the coldest of winters. Akaashi smiles at the sweet sound and cute sight. He joins in the tickling spree which leads to all three of them laughing and ends with pillows flying and Bokuto tackling both Akaashi and their son on the bed. As they calm down and even out their breaths Akaashi and Bokuto snuggle the little one between them.

"If you guys give kisses will you run out and not have enough for me?" the small child looked worried and saddened by this thought. Bokuto laughed loudly "Shouyou, I thought you didn't like kisses!" The boy squirms a little and pushes his face into his mother's chest. "...Tobio said that kisses gives you cooties...." he gave a cute pout. Feeling a peck on the top of his head, Shouyou looks up at his mother. "Our kisses will never hurt you Sho." Akaashi says so seriously and straight faced it makes Bokuto burst with laughter. "Your mommy is right little man! No matter what anyone says, even that snarky Tobio!" Keiji wacks his husband with a pillow telling him to not call children names especially in front of Shouyou.

"Mama I'm hungry..."

"Oh I'm hungry too!" Koutarou adds loudly.

Sighing, Keiji sits up and snuggles Shouyou to his chest even more, the two always being so close. "Koutarou, can you make us something. Our baby needs me."

"What? But you've been saying that ever since we've had him!" Bokuto whines.

"A child always needs his mother." Keiji coos into his sons hair as he rests his head between Keiji's neck and shoulder. Not being able to resist the adoring scene in front of him, Bokuto huffs in defeat.

Though, secretly, he would do anything his love would ask of him.

~~~

 

Koutarou and Keiji had been together for as long as anyone could remember. From playing as kids to going through high school. Though seeming like polar opposites they were inseparable. So when Akaashi presented as an omega it was no surprise that Bokuto was right with him every step of the way. While, being an alpha, he couldn't be there for Akaashi during his heats he did everything he could to make sure that Akaashi was protected and had everything he needed. From getting his notes and homework for school to calling his parents and leaving extra supplies outside Keiji's house. (which also gave him the opportunity to leave his alpha scent in the yard.)

Many would think this was a bit weird, but Keiji understood. This was how Bokuto was showing him how he felt. He did feel embarrassed knowing his best friend and long time crush had been around his house during his heat, but he also felt cared for.

It wasn't long after this that the two were courting. Which eventually led to them getting married. The wedding was small consisting of close friends and few relatives. They were all excited for the couple to start the next big steps in their lives together. However, no one was prepared for how hard that would be.

~~~

 

_“Oh Akaashi! I’m just so happy for you!” Suga was overly excited and was basically bouncing on my bed after I had told him that Bokuto officially asked to court me. It had been two months after my first heat._

_“What did he get you? Did he get you anything? He better have or I will thoroughly castr-”_

_“Suga, yes he got me a gift as well.” I cut him off from his questioning with a tired tone. I leaned over and pulled a side desk drawer open taking out a long rectangle white box. Opening the lid up, I took out a semi smaller rectangle gold box and handed it to Suga who gladly took it and looked at the contents whilst squealing._

_“It’s beautiful! He picked this out himself?!” I nodded while Suga gestured to ask if he could hold it, which I complied. Suga gently picked it up looking at it mesmerized._

_“Is this a glass rose?”_

_“It is actually a real rose encased in glass.”_

_The red of the delicate petals held in perfect place. You could see the green dark stem even having leaves in a few places. Where the stem met the flower was a gold band around it. Suga placed it back into the box and couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from it. “It’s so beautiful…” He sighed dramatically and grabbed for the white box only to have me pull out another smaller box from it. “He got you something else? You are so spoiled.” Suga said teasingly._

_I hesitated with opening this one and he could tell. “Akaashi, what is it? You don’t have to show me…”_

_“It’s not that..” I felt my cheeks start to heat up making Suga laugh mischievously. “Ooh, is it something personal? Or you know.. ‘Fun’?”_

_He was grinning evilly while trying to coax me into opening it. His words brought forth a red complexion to my face. “Suga! No!” This only led Suga to giggle at me._

_“Then it can’t be that bad! Come on, I’m curious, I wanna seeee.” I grumbled a little bit as I handed him the box. His triumphant smirk disappearing as soon as he got the lid off. I could tell that he was processing what he was looking at and not knowing how to take it. Silently, he finally decided to reach in and take out the small pair of shoes. He studied them while glancing at me “Akaashi….what..” He held the tiny little booties in his long fingers unconsciously sliding his thumb over the cute owl faces on the toes and fake wings that stuck out a bit from the outer sides. Knowing that my closest Omega friend was having trouble I decided to explain. “They are baby shoes.” That got him to look at me dubiously. “Well, no duh they are baby shoes! I mean.. Why? Especially as a courting gift? This seems terrible Akaashi! It almost screams out that he thinks he already has you or owns you! Come on! Why would you accept this sort of thing like-” Cutting off Suga once again I blurt out shakily “It was a promise!”_

_I take the shoes out of his hands and hold them close to my chest. “It’s a promise that he really means it! This relationship is serious! He means forever! And I mean it too!” I take a deep breath and calm myself a moment before starting again. “ And he’s always known how much I want to have a child someday. Even when we were only kids I could go on and on with playing house and pretending that I was the ‘mommy’ and always the mommy.. I even have names picked out for my future babies. So, don’t think this is terrible because it makes me so happy. He’s promising to give me my dream..”_

_I felt Suga's hand wiping away a stray ugly tear on my cheek and he brought me in for a hug. “I didn’t mean to make you cry Akaashi.. That is so sweet.”_

_I could hear Suga sniffle a bit and I hugged him back. “Are you crying too?” I smiled as my friend flailed his arms a little around me “N-No way! I was just very moved and- and your tears have somehow become contagious.”_

_I laughed and held Suga even closer._

 

That memory from years ago had come to my mind as I looked at the symbols on the pink and white stick. A feeling of excitement overcame me as I kept staring at it.

 _“Am I dreaming?”_ I let out a sudden loud noise of happiness which drew quick loud footsteps towards the bathroom.

“Akaashi? Are you ok?!” Bokuto sounded a bit frantic on the other side of the door.

“Y-Yes! Sorry, I just.. I thought I saw a.. bug..” It sounded dumb and came out sheepish towards the end. _“Really Akaashi?? You aren't even afraid of bugs!”_

Luckily it seemed to have fooled Bokuto as he laughed and claimed that he would protect me from any frightening beings, big or small. I gave an internal sigh as I looked back down at the stick. _“What am I going to do? How should I tell him? It should be special! Yes! Definitely. Maybe a nice dinner? I've heard of Omegas doing fun things for their partners when they announce to them.. Grr maybe I'm thinking too hard. But we've been waiting for this! Ok, I've got it. We will have that nice dinner with our friends later this week. But maybe I should see a doctor first? Uuugh”_

As I was lost in thought I had decided to hide the test in my box of suppressants and made my way out of the bathroom.

 _“_ _Where should I go for this appointment? My family doctor? Maybe I should just make an appointment at the Omegan clinic? But what if they just send me elsewhere? Duh, it's a clinic. They don't have babies actually being born in the place..”_ Unexpected hands on my shoulders made me jump sky high and twist around so fast that tornadoes were put to shame.

“Whoa! Keiji are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you!” Bokuto rubbed at my shoulders trying to calm me down. My brain has been flying a mile a minute and seeing Bokuto made it much worse. I started stuttering a bit as I tried to pull away from him. I haven't thought out exactly the perfect way to tell him. _“I can't ruin this.”_

“Baby, baby slow down. We aren't going anywhere. Are you sure you're alright? You've been so jumpy these past few weeks and acting weird. It's got me a little worried.” Bokuto spoke so calm and soothingly but looking into his eyes I could tell he was searching for something, anything to be wrong.

_“Have I really been that weird lately?”_

I felt a tumbling of emotions as I looked at the ground with the sensation of burning behind my eyelids.

“Keiji?” Bokuto took my chin in his hand gently and tried to get me to look at him. “Did I say something wrong? What is it? Did I make the bathroom smell bad before you went in?? I told you that you should wait, everyone knows what bacon does to me..” taking a breath and without thinking I spewed out the word pregnant before I could catch it. After I said it I immediately started bawling my eyes out.

 _“What the hell Keiji!? That's not what I had discussed with myself. Bokuto must feel so disappointed!”_ As I cried my stupid never ending tears I felt Bokuto move a bit. I looked up a little to see that he was kneeling down in front of me. His hand slid down to rest on my hips as he stared at me almost sternly. I gulped, getting the sense that he was angry.

“Keiji.. Did you just say…” He trailed off as I started bawling again and he quickly reached up to rest a hand against my cheek. “Shhh, Keiji, what's wrong? I thought this would make you happy? Did I misunderstand?” I shook my head clutching to the hand that he has on my face.

“I-I want-ed to surpr-rise you.. and I r-ruined it cause I-I got p-panicked..” If Porky Pig had a cousin, I would be it in this moment.

Bokuto pulled me into his arms and laughed his big hearty laugh that always makes me feel warm all over. “Keiji! It was a surprise! A very big one! And very spontaneous! You were never very good at keeping big secrets from me for long!” He keeps laughing as I nuzzle into his neck and then I talk while smelling his calming Alpha scent.

“B-but..I wanted it to be special..I wanted to m-make you happy…” He laughed a bit quieter now and rubbed my back soothingly.

“My silly Iji. You know.. technically you haven't told me yet.” I lean back so he can see my puzzled and confused expression. He smiles widely as he runs a hand through my hair “You only said the word pregnant. That could lead me to believe a million things. Pregnant? Is it the neighborhood cat? Ohh maybe Suga and Daichi?? Did you watch a sad documentary again that had something to do with birthing and orphans??” He waves his arms around for emphasis and I giggle while leaning back into his chest with a long sigh.

“Bokuto…” I say quietly. He stops his loud obnoxious talking and wraps his arms around me leaning his head down onto mine.

“Yes ,Keiji?” I smile and move my mouth close to his ear having another hand snaking up onto the back of his head so I'm pulled close.

“I’m pregnant. We're going to have a baby.” I could feel his body erupt and give off the most pleasant scent. So much joy and love. He held me close as we sat on the floor now with me in his lap.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan-fiction. Sorry for the grammatical errors and issues. I would love comments and constructive criticism please! Feel free to correct or point out mistakes. Learning is a process. I may or may not add more depending on how people like it.  
> Thank you for reading. I hope it is enjoyable. -M.A


	2. Take These Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never knowing happy times would lead us to never missing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* This chapter has talks of miscarriage and stillbirth. If this bothers you, or is a possible trigger please read at your own risk.

*Keiji- POV*

 

If we had remembered how cruel life could be to beautiful innocent things then we would have kept our walls up. 

 

After our first appointment we found out that I was six weeks along. Healthy baby and a healthy me. At least, it had seemed that way. After a nice talk with the doctor we had met with, we decided to wait until the twelve week mark to tell our friends and family. Damn was it hard. Many times I thought I was going to explode with my thoughts and this big secret, but Bokuto kept me in line. As we were rounding close to week ten I didn’t feel sick anymore, but instead of relief I had this bad feeling and I couldn’t brush it off. It was around lunch time on a day both Koutarou and I happened to be home together. I was washing dishes when I felt a sudden pain in my abdomen. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it didn't feel like something I could pass for digestive gas. A little worried I sat on the couch. The feeling would come in waves. 

“Koutarou!” Yelling wasn't my thing. Bokuto seemed to spring out of nowhere sensing that I was distressed. “I think there is something wrong..” I winced as the cramping pain started up again. 

“What is it? Should we call someone? An ambulance? Are you hurt? What happen-” 

“Koutarou, just take me to the hospital. Calm down. You freaking out will just make me feel freaked out.” 

I played it off by acting normal. Deep down, I felt something I hardly ever knew. Fear.

 

~~~

__

_ “I'm sorry. But sometimes these things just happen. You couldn't have prevented this. You didn't do anything wrong.” _

The doctor's words were swimming in my head. These  _ things _ just happen. Miscarriages  _ just _ happen. Though they may happen often it doesn't make it seem or feel any more normal or any less hurtful. 

By the time we had gotten to the hospital I had started bleeding. I knew it wasn't good. I tried to stay hopeful. Stupidly hopeful. Koutarou was there every second right with me. Even helping me remove my bloodied pants and putting on a trashy feeling hospital gown. Reassuring me with words that we both knew weren't true. It wasn't ok and the evidence was stained into the later thrown out jeans and underwear. 

I felt like a failure. I didn't understand what could have gone wrong. Koutarou held me all night once we got home. His silence was unnerving and wrong. But everything about this day was wrong. We had taken off work for a while. Koutarou going back after two days. Me, wishing to wait a lifetime. Though people think my husband is clueless, he is the best I could have ever wanted. He sent home flowers while he was gone. And bought me lovely junk that we both ate until our insides screamed. And he talked with me. Making promises to try again. And try we did.

 

~~~

*Bokuto-POV*

 

It felt like forever until I got the news that we had been desperately waiting for. Keiji was pregnant again. We had cried our eyes out when I read the symbol on the stick to him. We both laughed and kissed and maybe ended up all over the place. But it felt so amazing. 

 

“Hey guys, so Keiji and I have something we would like to tell you all.” I looked at our friends. Daichi, Suga, Kuroo, and Kei who seemed too good for our little get together. 

“We are expecting.” Kuroo being the oaf asked “Expecting what?” I couldn't help but burst into laughter at my bro. 

“He means, we are expecting a baby.” Keiji said it like it was something he talked about all the time. Cue Suga jumping up making loud shrills and Daichi and Kuroo coming to pat my back. Even Kei gave a small smile and congrats. Just towards Keiji, but I'll let it slide for this moment of sheer joy. My lovely husband looked so beautiful as he answered every question thrown at him.

“How far along?"

 

“14 weeks.”

 

“When do you know the gender?”

 

“Not till between 16 and 20 weeks.”

 

“Do you want to know the gender? Do you prefer a boy? Or a girl?” 

 

I couldn't help but just watch his face light up. Talking about our growing bean. (That's what I nicknamed the little bugger for now.)

Hand on his barely showing belly. His smile so radiant. The pride was swelling around in my chest. I'm guessing I was letting it off in my scent as all eyes turned to me.

“Man, you are so hooked.” Kuroo punched my arm and smirked. I punched him back and laughed. 

“He better be hooked. There is no way out of this one.” Keiji said teasingly as he came up and nuzzled his face into my neck. I purred loudly. Never one to be quiet about how my Omega makes me feel. I kissed his lips and smiled down at him.

“Gah, Daichi! We should probably get going.” Suga was grabbing his jacket and getting their things together.

“Oh Ho, why so soon? Do you want to go make a baby now, Suga?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow in taunt and Suga's face lit up like a cherry. 

“N-no- gosh dang it Kuroo! Don't be so crass! We are meeting with my parents!” he smacked him upside the head and hugged Keiji goodbye. 

“I'll see you tomorrow. I'm so happy for you both!” Suga squealed. 

 

After everyone left we did some cleaning and piled into bed. Keiji snuggled in close to me.

“Do you think….that I should tell Suga?” He asked me quietly. 

I moved so I was facing him. “Tell him about the first one?” He nodded and tried to hide his face without making it obvious. I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed small circles with my thumb. 

“Baby, you can tell him anything you want to. Except something embarrassing about me.. We all know he would tell Daichi and then everyone would find out.” I chuckled and pulled him close. “Do you think you should?” I asked and he pressed his face into my chest. 

“I just.. I feel like, maybe it would help.. and I feel bad… Like I'm trying to hide it from him. I don't want that..” Kissing the top of Keiji's head, I put an arm around him and started rubbing circles onto his back. 

“You always think of others. I love your kindness Iji. And I'm sure, if you do tell him, he will be there for you.” I could feel Keiji smile as he snuggled closer. Breathing lightly on the scent gland on my neck. Chuckling, I push him back and we deeply kiss. Loving the feel of his skin under my fingers and hands. Letting them roam under blankets and clothes. Wanting to be closer. As close as possible. 

~~~

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. We were supposed to become parents. Keiji was supposed to have our baby. Our beautiful baby in a happy bright world. Born screaming and crying out to be held. Not quiet. Not gray and blue. Not lifeless. 

We found out we were having a girl. We were over the moon with happiness. Keiji always looked at baby clothes, and I would shout randomly the names that would come to mind. Immediately after we found out the gender, Keiji and I bought a cute tiny onesie with the words ‘Daddy's Princess’ on it. It even had a fake tutu attached. Her first kicks were like a new breath for me. She seemed to know just where I would place my hands. Knowing that she was alive and full of energy and getting ready for the world. It pains me to think about it anymore. 

The first day Keiji didn't feel her moving as much, he panicked and knew things were not right. I tried to reassure him. But the next day the movement seemed almost nonexistent. He was bawling before we even got to the hospital. Just repeating over and over “My baby.. my baby..” I held his hand. Caressed his stomach. He was taken back after waiting for almost twenty minutes. Twenty agonizing gut wrenching minutes of me trying to help my terrified Omega. I'm sure my Alpha pheromones were going through the roof if the stares had anything to say about it.

Being at 28 weeks they had to induce my Keiji. It seemed that our baby… had gotten caught up in the umbilical cord. The heartbreak was felt tremendously. Our bond ached like it was burning. Wanting to release something that wasn't physically there. Keiji was in an induced labor for 9 hours. I had sat behind him and held his legs back while he pushed intensely. He was worn out physically and emotionally. When she came out, it wasn't to tears of joy or excited breaths. It was to my husbands broken cries and my silent grief. Watching him as he asked to hold her ripped me even more than I thought possible. He took her small form into his slim arms and looked at her. He was silent for a while as he touched her small lips and ran his thumb over her soft head. She had his beautiful eyes. And his stunning features. She was so gorgeous. I smiled a moment as I wrapped an arm around him and held them both close. Keiji shifted her so that I could hold her in my right arm while still having my left around him. 

“She looks so much like you Iji.” I couldn't keep the pain nor pride out of my voice. She was definitely ours. The nurses worked around us as we had our time with her. Keiji not seeming to feel a thing as they took out the epidural and cleaned him up. 

“Kimiko.” I said it so softly I wasn’t sure he had heard. I saw his lips turn up and he looked at me with teary eyes. “Kimiko. That is the perfect name for her.”

Eventually Suga came and later Daichi and Kuroo. They all got to hold our Kimiko. She was praised for her beauty and how peaceful she looked. No one had a single dry eye. We had a few pictures. A few spoken words. Maybe a joke or two to try and lighten the heavy air. 

The hardest part was letting her go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I was thinking of adding the next bit to this, but thought it didn't quite fit. I hope this is okay. Because of the shortness I will post more after work tomorrow! Thank you for reading!


	3. Emotional Flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji and Koutarou have become distant. Old friends find the truth. Love never felt so good.

*Keiji-POV*

_ Crying. Just endless crying. Where is my baby? I can hear her crying. She needs me. I just need to get to her. Everything is so cold. So still and yet I can't get any closer to the sounds of wailing. Please, just wait a little longer sweetheart. I'm going to get to you! I'm going to find- _

 

“Keiji.”

 

I jolt awake feeling arms around me. I can see that I am on the couch and that Koutarou has me in his arms now. Did I fall asleep here? I don't remember.

“Are you ok? You seemed like you were having a bad dream. And you're even crying.” He talks to me like I'm paper thin and will blow away with the wind. I rub at my face and feel the slick wetness. I guess I really was crying. “Do you want to talk about it?” He gives me an almost hopeful look. Maybe if I felt anything anymore I would tell him, but it's been too long. 

Shaking my head I push away from him and stand up to head to the kitchen.  _ ‘I don't even know how he can look at me anymore..’  _

Sighing, I grab a mug and make some tea. Hoping the scent will calm me. I can Koutarou get up and walk towards the opening to the kitchen as I work. I try to seem occupied. I try to seem busy. He apparently doesn't see me trying to avoid conversation with this. 

“Keiji… I know it's been hard.. but it's been-” I cut him off after hearing the but. Always buts. Buts. Buts. 

“It's been almost a year. I know. Don't you think I would know that?” I proceed with my tactic of being busy. It helps to not think. 

“It's just.. Iji, you barely go out. Our friends don't even know what you look like anymore. When was the last time you talked to Suga? I know everything with Kei has been so emotional for you.. For us, but he and Kuroo are our family. They want you to be around..”

Here it comes. The fighting. The arguing. The stampede of hate and guilt and trying to ‘help yous’. I slam a cupboard and turn towards him, making vicious eye contact. I have never been good with my emotions. Nor with how I carry them.

“Do you even miss her? Do you know how many times I dream of her and she's not there. Whatever Bokuto. I don't need a lecture from you. I'm fine. Of course I'd be sad. It wasn't like my daughter died inside my body or anything!” 

“Keiji! I have been trying to be nice, and helpful, but this needs to stop. You aren't just grieving anymore you are depressed and you are trying to push everyone away from you so that you won't have to hurt them. I feel like I know what you're thinking. Well shove it! I was there when you were in labor. I was right there. I saw her. I held her. Our Friends held her! If you haven't realized you aren't the only one who was affected and will always be affected by this then I don't know what to do. I don't think I can take this from you!”

“Are you saying that I'm suicidal or something?? What the hell!? I just need to be alone, it doesn't matter. I don't get you. I don't even get why I wanted your children in the first Place!” I immediately regret that as I clamp a hand over my mouth. It's too late for it to be sucked back in. I turn away from Koutarou as I can't stand the painful expression he makes. I caused that. Me.  _ ‘I am a bad Omega. I can't even bring you babies and I disgrace you. Why bother anymore.’ _

The silence held on for a full minute. Only breaking as Koutarou spoke quietly. I could hear the shattering emotion in his voice. 

“Nine times. This is the Ninth time that I have tried to bring this up. I just want to get you help. I want to help you. I want it back to how we were. Always affectionate always showing how much we love each other. Now you hardly even look at me. The last time we were even in bed together was..-”

 

_ “Keiji, I love you. I love you so much.” Koutarou kissed my body adoringly. Carrying me to our bed. He stripped us both of our clothes as if they were nothing more than liquid running though his fingers. He showered me in his praise. Pushing and pulling. Soaking up every second we had together before the real world came back down upon us. It was like a dance. Flesh rubbing flesh. Scent clashing and heat rising. The sweet moans and hot breaths.  Everything that had happened had seemed to be whisked away with a few drinks and drunken horniness. That night seemed to flow with a rush of stillness and blur. But it was something he needed.  Something I needed.  _

 

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Koutarou’s voice brought me back to our present argument. I gave a slight sigh and turned my head a little. Not looking directly at him. 

“Yes, I remember. And do you remember what happened about 5 weeks after that? I had a miscarriage. Just, damn it Bokuto. What the hell do you want from me? Don't you think this has gone far enough? Leave me the fuck alone!”  _ ‘I shouldn't keep you from being able to gain happiness.’  _

“I can't do this anymore.” Koutarou started walking away from me towards the living area. 

“What? Have you decided to leave now?”  _ ‘This will be best for you Kou..’ _

“You don't get it do you?” He spun around to face me. “While you sit around and give up on yourself and us, I'll always be here thinking of ways to get you to come back to me. I have accepted the fact that they are gone. That maybe our kids weren't ready. Maybe it was too soon. Whatever the hell it was! I have come to accept it. But you haven't. You haven't even opened up about it. You don't think I can't see how it eats at you day and night? How worthless you feel? You must be an idiot Keiji! And until you get your stubborn HEAD out of your perky toned ASS and tell me what's going on inside of you that makes you act like such a bitch then I'll be out. Doing whatever the fuck I can do. Bye Keiji.” 

My processing brain didn't even give me the time to stop him. He was out the door and gone. Forever? A part of me hoped not.  _ ‘It hasn't even been two minutes and I already miss him.’  _

I sat right where I had been standing. Maybe for hours. Possibly all night. My mind hurt but it wouldn't stop thinking. Thinking about the truth that he spoke so easily. Did he really see it all? How I felt.. How I thought… The fight in my head screamed at me. Saying of course he did! He is your Alpha. He is your best friend. He is the love of your life! 

I wanted to weep. But no tears would come. Why? I felt that I was always crying. But this loss just seemed to harbor more in it.

The sun started shining through the windows and yet I still sat. Not knowing what to do. Something must have been trying to ruin me as I heard a knock at the door. I stared at it for a minute until the knock was heard again. An uneasy muffled voice came through the other side. “Hello? Is anyone home?” 

I didn't speak. What demon sent Suga to come to my house at, what time is it again? 7:30? In the morning?! “Keiji, I know you're in there.” Damn it. Luckily he can't get in.

“I know where you hide the spare. Come on. Open up.” 

I sigh loudly. Possibly to the point he could hear. I could tell that he was now moving various pots to find the key and saw the knob jiggle as he unlocked the door. He peaked his head in and his smile faltered as he saw me sitting on the floor. Probably looking the shittiest I've ever been on purpose. 

“Keiji…” He walks in with a bag in his hand and closes the door. Staring at me all the while. “I brought donuts.” 

 

~~~

 

“Did you get enough to eat?” Suga's question almost made me laugh if I didn't know why he was here. I had eaten almost the entire box by myself. 

“You must have been hungry.” He smiled so warmly at me. I felt my guilt eating my insides to the bone. Spitting venomous memories of ignoring Sugas many calls and texts and various worried voicemails. Even ignoring when he would try to visit. If anything, Koutarou was right, when was the last time I had talked to Suga. Actually talked? I gave a small smile and thanked him for the food. He only chuckled and then placed a hand on mine. 

“It's good to see you Keiji. I've missed you..” I could feel the water works coming and not just from my best friend. We sat together in silence. Not needing to speak. I'm sure Koutarou had talked to him. I pulled my hand away from his offering to get us some tea. I could sense his eyes watching my every move. 

“Keiji.. You know I'm always here. You can always tell me everything. You shouldn't feel like you can't ok?” 

I gave a small nod. I heard him sigh as he stood up and grabbed my hands leading me to the couch. He sat me down first before he took a seat. Our knees touching and hands still holding. Suga put on his serious motherly face. I knew I was in for a long talk.

“He told me Keiji. About the one before and the one after.” I was shocked. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I wanted to close myself off. I didn't want to talk about this. It was hard enough with everyone knowing about my baby girl. 

“Hey, don't do that. You know I can smell it. I don't want you to hide from me. Please, don't push me away.” he rubbed his wrist across mine lightly, soothing me with his calming scent. I couldn't hold it in. 

“S-Suga…” as I sniffled and wiped at the flowing faucet of tears Suga pulled out tissues from nowhere and pulled me close resting my head in the crook of his neck close to his scent glands. The touch itself was soothing. I let out small purrs which made him giggle. 

“You and Koutarou really have been distant, huh.” he ran a hand over my head. “You should know how lack of touch can affect you Keiji. I know things haven't gone greatly, but being touch starved as well will not help. It only worsens your sad moods and depression. Know wonder you've been so out of it. You're lucky I don't yell at you right now.” Suga's harsh voice caused me to let out a whimper. My shame and stupidity and selfishness now fully felt. How could I let myself go so far. How could I do that to my Alpha.. to my Koutarou? 

Being held in Suga’s arms gave me time to think and mend what pieces of self I had. I knew that this was helping Suga as well. He was cooing sweet words and snuggling me into him. Scenting me all the while and giving off warmth and safety. He doesn't hate me. He understands. He really missed me. 

After a while of snuggles on the couch and some TV time and small talk Suga decided I should have a bath. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. He helped me get in, which was mildly embarrassing, and then started slowly scrubbing me off. The way he washed my hair and massaged my scalp had me humming happy tunes and purring even more. Suga was definitely smiling through it all, telling me stories about things that had happened and embarrassing things Daichi has done recently. It almost felt like the rest of my life had been a dream. He made no mention of the stretch marks on my stomach or the noticeable change with my chest and darkened nipples. He just smiled and gave me comfort. 

After getting out we laid in my bed. Having the TV on mostly as background noise. Suga brushed through my hair.

“Kei really misses you too, you know.” I looked at Suga and he placed the brush down. “He feels like he pushed you into this deep spiral.. you know he wasn't expecting to get pregnant.”

 

“I know..I should talk to him.. shouldn't I.”

 

“The fact that you say that as more of a statement says it all. How about we invite him over? I know he really wants to make sure you're ok.” I only gave a nod as a response.

 

~~~

 

I didn’t know what to think when Kei came. But I wasn’t anticipating him to bring his baby. It should have been something that I considered. Obviously the child was barely two months old and would need his ‘mother’. I just wish i had been more prepared. 

 

“You didn’t tell him did you.” Kei stated roughly towards Suga. 

 

“I was afraid it would make him want to shut us out even more.”

 

I stared at the tiny being inside the car seat. Their little eyes shut tightly as if trying to fight off the light in his world of sleep. His somewhat long hair looking both blonde and dark. His chest rising and falling with each little breath. Why does it feel like I can’t breathe when I look at these creatures. My body moved on it’s own as I reached out for him. Taking the delicate boy in my arms and cradling him against my chest. The last baby I had held was Kimiko. She was much smaller than this. My Omega instincts enveloped me as I crooned and fawned over him. Scenting him, wanting to feed him. I felt as if I was in a daze. My chest aching to produce what he needs. My body crying out to smother and keep him. My mind full of what it had been missing. I slowly came out of my revere and saw Kei and Suga watching me intently. Heat rushed to my face in utter horror and embarrassment. 

“Kei! I am so sorry! I don’t know what came over me. Please, you can take him. I wasn’t even thinking.” My mind raced through all I had just done. ‘Scenting another's young was so taboo. We aren’t even related! Wanting to feed him!? My Omega scent is everywhere, gah I need to open a window!’ 

Kei placed a hand on my shoulder still leaving his baby in my arms. I tensed up waiting for him to anger, but it didn’t come. Instead I felt arms wrap around me loosely as not to hurt the child. Confusion was all I had now. As he pulled away from the embrace he looked directly into my eyes. 

“You lost something no one ever should. Suga and I both know how an Omegas body takes after such a loss. I am honored that you felt such mothering instincts and wanted to place them on my young.” more stupid tears started to leak down my cheeks as he hugged me again with Suga joining. We eventually moved our hug fest to the couch and they both scented and snuggled me between them as I wailed ugly tears of held in bitter emotions. I was still holding the babe close to my chest. Letting out apologies and asking forgiveness from my fellow Omegas. No matter how I tried to keep them away in my time of darkness they still worried. They still cared. 

After I was seemingly all cried out, the little one stirred and awoke. His big goldish eyes looking at me. Looking so much like Kei’s. I handed him off to his mommy as he wanted something to feed on. Trying to give him some privacy I looked towards Suga. 

 

“He has your eyes Kei.” I spoke calmly. As if I wasn't just crying buckets. I heard him chuckle. 

“Everyone says that. I think the shape is more like Kuroo’s.” He seemed to get the little one suckling now as he put a light blanket over himself so he wasn’t so exposed. 

“His name is Kenma, right?” I didn’t need to ask. Of course I saw the pictures of him online, heard about him from Koutarou, and got the announcement after he was born. Kei just smiled and nodded. I didn’t know what to say anymore. I felt tired and ugly. I deserve to feel this way.

“Bokuto is at my house you know.” Kei could have hit me with a brick and it would have felt a lot better. 

“I see.” I should have known, Stupid. Stupid. Kuroo is his best bro for life. Whatever the hell they say. Of course he would go there.. But that means.. “He must have told you guys then.” 

Both Kei and Suga looked at each other then back to me. Suga gave a small sigh before speaking. 

“You already know that he told me and Daichi..we were actually over at Kei’s house when he got there last night...He told all of us Keiji, and don’t be mad at him. We already knew something was wrong. We just didn’t know the full extent of it.” 

Kei grabbed my hand and held it tightly. “It wasn’t easy for him to tell us Keiji. We basically forced it out of him. Even after he felt so much guilt. But I feel more ashamed with myself in not seeing things sooner.” He pulled me close and scented me again, keeping me calm. “I’m sorry you felt that you couldn’t tell us about all of your losses.” 

No one said anything for a while after that. Suga rubbed my back as Kei fed Kenma and held me close with one arm. The gnawing sensations in my heart telling me I don’t deserve this slowly dissipating.

 

~~~

 

I’ve never lacked confidence in myself. That is, unless I was around Koutarou. 

“Guys, what if he is angry with me.. What if he decided that I’m not worth it.” 

We are walking up to Kei’s front door as I voice my thoughts, nervously looking about.

“Don’t be silly!” Suga took my arm “He has always loved you Keiji. You just need to talk to him. Let it out. You've already changed from that sour depressing mood you had been in just by seeing and talking with us. Doing that with your Alpha will definitely be a big load off.” Kei opened up the door and Suga practically drug me inside. 

Their two story house was cozy and full of earthy colors. Matching its owners well. We took off our shoes in the entryway and walked down the hall and to the first door on the left that opened to the spacious living room. Which currently held three grown loud arguing men. 

“DAMNIT DAICHI! HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS GAME!?”

“KUROO DON’T YELL SO MUCH!” YOUR NEIGHBORS WILL GET MAD AGAIN!”

“YOU’RE THE ONE YELLING! STUPID BOKUTO!” 

The bickering was comical. Their back and forth banter as Daichi tried to calm them down and separate them like a father. It was something I didn’t realize I had missed. I let out a small chuckle at the sight. It must have been loud enough to get their attention as they all looked over at us. Daichi put his arms down that he had had on their chests. Kuroo looked at Kei as he took his hand and walked out being followed by Suga and a confused Daichi leaving me and Kotarou alone. 

“You..you laughed.” Bokuto broke the silence first. I kept my face towards the ground. 

“Baby, Keiji, look at me ok?” I slowly moved my head up obeying my Alpha in this tense moment. As our eyes connected I started crying and I leapt into his arms. He quickly wrapped them around me and held me against him whilst trying not to hit the floor. 

“Shhh, Iji, It’s all ok.” I sniffed and wiped at my nose still crying. “It’s n-not ok, I-I am n-not a good O-Omega for you!” I balled the front of his shirt in my fists as I let tears soak his chest. 

“Keiji!?” He seemed stunned “Why would you say that?” 

Gulping I tried to let it all out like Suga said. Like Koutarou wanted. 

“I-I c-can’t even have b-babies right for y-you! I’ve lost three alread-dy.. You des-serve someone who can give you th-that much! I’m a f-failure at being an Omega!” The more I talked the harder I cried. Koutarou seemed oddly quiet. Running his hands over my head and down my back. “ I have-n’t even b-been there for you! I wa-s so s-selfish! How can you e-even look at mme? I’m so ugly and a sc-screwup!” He carried me over to the couch and sat with me on his lap. Digging my face into his neck. Missing his smell. Missing his touch. Acting like a big blubbering idiot. He placed both hands on my cheeks and made me look at his face. He had a few tears making streaks as they led down to his chin. I pulled myself up, my instincts telling me to try and comfort him. To make the tears go away. Instead he kept his hands on my face.

“Keiji. You are my husband. My best friend. My whole world. Don’t you ever say that I deserve a different Omega. You understand?” His Alpha came out in anger in the last two sentences causing me to freeze up and whimper a little. His face softened as he pulled my head down onto his shoulder. “Shh, I’m sorry Iji, I just.. You are everything that I’ve ever wanted. I didn’t know that you felt you were a bad Omega because of the loss of our cubs. I just thought you became depressed over not having one and losing them. You are not a bad Omega. Yeah, we had our falling out for a while, but we went through something traumatic. And you’ve had to carry that with you. I just glad that you’re telling me these things.” He planted a kiss on top of my head and picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms around his neck. 

“Let's go home.” 

I let out a hum in agreement as I rubbed my head and neck all over his. Wanting nothing more than to drown in his smells. The scent of pine and wind and rainfall. My favorite things. How could I have not wanted this touch? How could I have ever come to hate this smell? How did I ever get such an amazing and forgiving Alpha as my own?

We stayed up until dawn. Naked flesh pressed against naked flesh. Bathing in each others heat and musk. Never separating for long. Our bond felt stronger than ever as it rang and tingled pleasantly. By the time we were done, we both felt a peace over us. The pent up emotions gone bringing a fresh and even slate once more. I stayed curled into his side as he whispered all the things he loved about me. I, joining in every few words. It was like the rift was never there. No walls to break through, no shields to toss aside, no hidden pain or fears to sift out.

We had the best sleep we had gotten in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very sorry! I wasn't able to post right after work like I had planned! So I was a little late to update. I hope you all liked the chapter. Helpful and kind comments are wonderful (^u^) I may not be able to post a new chapter tomorrow, so expect one most likely Friday as it gives me time to make plenty more for the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!- M.A


	4. People Can Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi had withheld a big secret. Emotions run high. Falling can seem pleasurable.

*Keiji-POV*

Suga had been acting weird. I noticed it after we started hanging out again. The way he could take down almost a gallon of water in one sitting was a big tip off. When I mentioned it to Kou he started to notice things as well. There wasn't anything we could see about him that had changed. It unnerved me. Irked me. I had a feeling that he was hiding something. It wasn't until the morning that he came over with Daichi that we realized what it was. 

 

“Hello Bokuto household!” I heard Daichi yell from the door as they came in. I was making a hopefully decent brunch in the kitchen. 

“Yo! Daichi! Suga! Keiji is making the food!” Able to listen to some of their conversation it wasn't hard to hear Suga's response.

“I'll go see if I can help him with anything.”

The sound of his footsteps came to an abrupt halt as he stood outside the entrance to the kitchen. I looked at him and his face was twisted up and he pinched his nose closed with his fingers.

“Are you making sausage…” he seemed hesitant. 

“Uh, yes. I know that you guys like it so I thought I would make some. Does it not smell good?” Before he could answer he grabbed his stomach and bolted out into the living space again past a confused Koutarou, worried looking Daichi, and into the bathroom.

I went to the door and looked in to see him hurl his stomach contents into the toilet. Daichi and Koutarou came up behind me. Watching as Suga wipes his mouth and flushes the toilet I give him a slight glare.

“Koushi. Have you been hiding something from me?”

He brings his head up to look at me smiling sheepishly. 

“Nothing you need to worry about Keiji.”

I felt I had been slapped. 

“Nothing to worry about? You're pregnant aren't you? Did you think I wasn't getting any better? Or that I wouldn’t ever notice?”

“Keiji. You are getting better! That's why I didn't want to tell you just yet. You've been doing so great. I would hate myself to ruin that!”

“How long. Huh? How far along are you?”

Suga looks past me at Daichi’s face. Being silent never leads to anything good.

“He’s almost six months.” Daichi says as he pushes past me a bit roughly. 

“Daichi!” Suga yells looking betrayed. 

“He needed to know. He would have found out eventually.” He helps Suga off the floor and keeps him behind his back. His inner Alpha releasing an aggressive scent.

“Do you see my mate as such a threat Daichi?” Koutarou reaches out to me pulling me out of the bathroom. The smells of the Alphas made me feel light headed. 

“Sorry, Bokuto, but I can't help but feel that your  _ Omega _ could be a danger to mine.” 

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Suga looked appalled and shoved at Daichi’s arm. 

“Why would you say that!?” He was angry.

“I know how Omegas can get around other pregnant Omegas if they've lost a kit. I'm not taking chances with this Koushi.”

I involuntarily step behind Koutarou. My senses telling me to run away from this angry Alpha, but my head saying that Daichi was acting like a complete ass. It felt like his words were being carved into my chest with slow twisting daggers.

“How could you say that about me? I thought we were great friends? Like family. But you really think I would hurt Suga or your pup?” I tried to harden my voice and stand my ground. Daichi’s response ripped me.

“Your emotions have been all over. Though you seem better now, we hardly had seen you for months. You expect me to treat you exactly the same without caution? You weren't even there for Kei with his baby. You hurt him and  **my mate!** Now you're mad at Koushi for having what you can’t. **I won't have you losing it due to Omega hormones and attacking what's mine!** ”

His alpha voice started to come out. I leaned against Koutarou’s back and could feel tears spring into my eyes. I heard Suga go to say something but Kou's Alpha came out cold and menacing. 

**“How dare you. You speak to my Omega in such a way and in our home. He was only upset to have been lied to. You of all people should know that he wouldn't ever hurt any creature. Get out of my house.”**

I couldn’t see them around Koutarou, and I wasn’t sure I even wanted to. The smells of hurt, scorn, and embarrassment wafted around. Not able to tell where it was from. It was hard to breathe. There was a hesitance felt, but Bokuto wasn’t having them anymore.

**“Get the fuck out!”** Koutarou was seething and growling lowly as he watched Daichi and Suga leave. He didn't stop until Daichi’s Alpha sent was almost non existent. Finally turning towards me. 

“Iji?” His Alpha voice had softened and he pulled me to his chest. I started crying and he rubbed his scent over me. Trying to calm me down. 

“Am I a bad person?” I choked out in uneven breaths. Kou pulled my face away to look at me. 

“Never say that. You are the most amazing person I know. If our friends want to be shitty to you about how you acted because of such a tremendous loss then they can fuck themselves. He had no right to say what he did.” he kissed my cheeks “They have no idea what we went through Iji. And for him to say that.. they really don't understand.” 

I clung to Kou as he held me in his big arms and we sat in the sad and hurt atmosphere of the already long morning.

 

 

~~~

 

 

I awoke to a grinning Kuroo directly in front of my face. I jumped and he laughed loudly. 

“What the hell do you want….where is Kou?” Looking in all directions I realize he is no longer on the bed with me. Not even in the bedroom itself.

“Relax, he's in the living room. I need your help though, so come on.” I glare at him.

“Come on, please?” He gives his bright charming smile. Getting up I throw on a hoodie, moping out of the room. 

“What the hell did you do-” I stop sharply at the sight in front of me. Koutarou is holding baby Kenma, as he cries lightly on his shoulder, rocking back and forth and humming a song that we love to sing. Albeit, Lollipop probably isn't the best lullaby, but my uterus basically combusted at the scene. Kuroo coughs behind me which makes Koutarou look over at us.

“Kuroo!” He tries to whisper yell at him, but it comes out screeching “I told you not to wake him!” Kuroo just laughs and brings me forward. “Come on, my little guy needs some Omega time. Plus, I could smell Keiji mentally jumping you as he watched you holding him. I'm sure his ovaries are on overdrive!” I gasp and turn red in embarrassment and quickly take the babe in my arms and march to the couch snarling at Kuroo. Kenma had stopped his crying once he felt me cradle him. Koutaro sat next to me and Kuroo came over and leaned on the arm of the couch I was by. 

“Where is Kei?” I ask worriedly. Not minding my time with his cub, but Kei never left him unless he really had to.

“Seems his brother got into a bit of an accident. He's ok though, but poor Kei was seriously freaking out. I basically shoved him out of the house because he didn't know wether to go or stay.” 

I nod slowly. Kenma gurgles and drools as I hold him against my chest letting my scent cover him. His little head under my chin. He babbles and tries to converse with Koutarou next to us, of course we weren’t fluent in baby talk, but Kou’s childish demeanors and love for children never let that stop him as he makes incoherent noises right back towards Kenma. The love I hold for him just grows more and more.

“Hmm, hey Keiji, you’re smelling a bit different.” I shift away from Kuroo’s uncomfortable closeness as he sniffed right into the side of my neck. Koutarou leaned over and smacked him on the head. 

“Quit being creepy! Do you normally smell people like? That seemed more of a personal wiff! If we weren’t bro’s I would deck you!” 

“Dude, bro! I swear! Keiji smells different! Haven’t you noticed it?” Kuroo waved his hands quickly in front of him as he tried explaining himself. Bokuto looked at me sideways and squatted down in front of me. He was staring me right in my eyes as he leaned in close to my scent glands and breathed in loudly. I’m sure my face was a sight. 

“Whooaa...you do smell different Keiji...like..” Kou trailed off. His face getting a foreign look. 

“Iji, have you been feeling ok?” My husband's sudden question took me by surprise. Of course I’ve been ok. Things have been great. 

“I mean.. besides this morning, I have been feeling pretty good.” 

Kuroo and Koutarou share a look. 

“You guy’s really are weird today. Everyone has been. Must be going around.” I chuckle lightly trying to get them to start acting normal. I wouldn’t say it out loud, but their seriousness always had made me feel scared and uncertain. 

“Oh, by the way Tetsuro.” I used Kuro’s first name in the hopes to change this aura up.

“Did you know about Suga and Daichi?” Trying to look and sound uninterested was my forte, but my close friends knew me well. 

I didn’t know Kuro to be the kind to become uncomfortable. “Well, you know.. I couldn’t really tell anyone. It was their secret..”

“I’m not mad at you. I just feel a bit hurt...especially with the way Sawamura reacted when I found out…” The sad feeling in the pit of my stomach felt inviting and familiar. I wanted it to swallow me so I wouldn’t have to feel this harsh rejection.

“Iji.” Kou wrapped an arm around me as he sat by me on the couch again. “I know it hurts. Believe me, I saw and heard what he said to you. You can’t let it tear you up. Hell, even I didn’t know!”

“Yeah, your whacky lover is right. Hey! I’m sure Daichi is really beating himself up over it. And we all know Suga probably gave him a good scorning!” The Alphas kind words only made me want to sink further into the couch. 

“But, Suga must be really hurt.. And knowing that they didn’t tell us. Hid it for so long. I really must have made him feel devastated for everything that happened. I should have been a better friend..” I held Kenma close as some tears slipped down my cheeks. His warmth gave off a sense of comfort in me. I could already tell that an onslaught of harsh breathing and ugly cries was coming. The men around me tensed at the sour dead smell in the air. A crying Omega was considered, in their Alpha brains, a hurt Omega. Something to protect. To care for.

“Hey hey hey, you keep thinking like that and you will feel nothing but bitterness in yourself. We are all your friends, even jerk ass Daichi. His Alpha side probably came out with all the commotion earlier. When emotions are high, and our mates scents wave around in a tizzy, it happens.” Kuroo rubbed my shoulder and his words eased into my head. It did make sense. The whole situation was somewhat intense.

“Baby, if you want, I can have a talk with him. You probably know I was going to anyway. I want you to be comfortable and happy. And I swear if he makes this a new thing, treating you like this, I will rip his ever cub making balls off.” 

laughter was heard from both me and Kuroo at Koutarou’s serious grotesque words.

“The graphic image I got from that will definitely haunt me every time Daichi comes up!” Kuroo was almost on the floor cackling and I tried not to giggle all too loudly. Kou’s blank look slowly changed into a smile as he stared at me. 

“I’m glad I can do something right.” He kisses my aching cheeks. Stifling my laugh I look back at him. “You do many things right dear.” I nuzzle my head into his neck. The annoying whine of Kuroo wasn’t missed as we both kissed each other.

“Bleh, get a room. And don’t make out while holding my baby!"

 

~~~

 

“Why look who it is! Fancy seeing you here.” Oikawa’s shrill peppy voice resounded in my ears and shook my dying core. 

“The pleasure is not mine.” I stated dryly while looking at a jacket. Slight grumbles and mock hurt were made. 

“I’ll ignore that as I know you’ve had a lot going on.” His genuine kindness was slightly unexpected. 

“How are you Akaashi? I guess you’re a Bokuto now, but it doesn’t have such a smooth ring to it. Plus, I still can’t believe you’ve been with the big brute for so long.”

Oikawa followed me through the men's department spouting whimsical nonsense while I looked around. I stopped by the jeans, mindlessly rubbing the fattening pug around my stomach, when he touched my arm lightly. 

“Akaashi, look, if there is ever anything you need..” His voice promptly stopped and I looked up at him quizzically. He had a bewildered expression and I would have laughed out loud at the comical look on his face if it weren’t for his next words. “You smell off. Have you seen a doctor?”

Those words again. My smell. What is with people and being obsessed with smelling others.

Turning away I sigh annoyed. “No, and for the record, I feel perfectly fine. I don’t get why everyone keeps saying this stuff.”

Blinking owlishly Oikawa went to speak some more only to be interrupted by his mate Iwaizumi.

“Tooru! I was looking every where for you! Why do you always walk off? I don’t want a repeat of last time.” Iwaizumi was next to us in no time berating his husband.

“It wasn’t my fault that I got lost on my way to the bathrooms. Everyone knows that maps in a mall should be mandatory.” Oikawa groused back. Thinking I had been forgotten, I tried leaving only to be stopped by Iwaizumi’s ever politeness and short greeting. I give a small nod and greet him back. 

“Iwa! Smell Akaashi!” Oikawa’s loud demand made both Iwaizumi and I turn red. 

“Tooru, shut up! Why would you want me to smell him!?”

“He smells different! Just do it! Come on! It's just one sniff!”

“Are you an idiot? No, I know you are! That would be rude to just sniff people!” 

“Guys, I'm right here. stop yelling, people are staring.” 

They both looked around and unsurprisingly Oikawa waved and gave a glinting smile to the small amount of people who stood nearby.

As if the giggles didn't go straight to his head.

“Akaashi! You won't mind, pleeeaaasee, no one knows, but Hajime has an amazing nose! He smells incredibly well!”

“Hey! Don't tell people that…”

“And you  _ did _ say that other people thought  you smelled different as well, right? He may be able to pinpoint what it is!”

I look at Iwaizumi who's trying not to look uncomfortable at the weird praise.

“Can you really smell that well?” I ask dubiously. He shrugs.

“I've always had a sensitive smell. I can smell things others even can't. A doctor has told me it compares to pregnant Omegas..”

I give a surprised look and nod my head.

“I guess it won't hurt anything. Besides, it is getting troublesome.”

Oikawa gives a happy clap and I motion for Iwaizumi to go ahead. It was a situation I never thought I would be in. He was so close and his breath ghosted over my skin. I held the part of me back that wanted to claw his eyes out. He smelled deeply not once but at least four times till he finally stood fully and walked away from me. A strange look on his face. 

“Sooooo, what is it?” Oikawa questioned blankly. Iwaizumi looked at me. I still couldn't gauge what it was.

“I think you should see a doctor Akaashi.”

My stomach flipped. What? 

“Hajime!? What the hell!? What is it?” 

He just kept looking at me.

“Iwa! Say something! You're scaring Keiji..”

Hajime sighed. And looked down in thought and then back at Oikawa and I.

“Look, I shouldn’t be telling you this.. I mean, I could be wrong. I don’t want you to hear it and then find out it’s not what it is.”

At this point, my mind was spinning and my stomach didn’t feel too well. Are the walls starting to slant?

“Look what you did Hajime!” Oikawa’s voice sounded like a far off ring. I really just want to lay down.

“Me? You told me to smell him! It’s only the truth! I’m not a doctor!”

“What?! IS HE DYING?!” 

I felt my legs give way and the sensation of falling never reached me. Neither did hitting the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea going, but wasn't sure in how to get there and I thought of this. Also, sorry about the grammar. I had a crappy few days. But, things will get better! And I promised I would get a chapter out today! Hope everyone has a lovely weekend. Or just a weekend if lovely doesn't suit your fancy.
> 
> Thank you for reading- M.A (^u^)


	5. Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto has a 'chat' with Daichi. Keiji has some bumps and bruises and gets happy(?) news.

*Bokuto-POV*

 

I waited four days before meeting with my prey. My anger and vexation boiling over. This wasn’t just some quarrel amongst friends. This had been a blatant attack against my partner in our home where he should feel the safest. No. I was feeling more than anger. It was full blown rage.

I offered Daichi with the choice of meeting on his turf. His home. 

He new I would be coming. It would be a shock for an Alpha to not defend or fight for what is theirs. We lay claim to our mates and we protect what we’ve worked hard for. I will be damned if I let anyone get away with threatening my Keiji. Especially a man I considered a close friend.

I knock on the solid oak door harshly. Not bothering to hide my emotions. It didn’t take long for it to be swung open revealing a worn looking Daichi. 

“Come in. Suga is out.” he spoke gruffly, not looking into my eyes. He’s being smart to not start a fight first. He leads us to the basement which has space enough to workout. Or for a fist flying dispute. My height gave me the satisfying feeling of being bigger than Daichi as we stood facing each other with arms crossed over our chests. My scent was wanting to cover the whole area. I almost allowed it.

 

“Bokuto.” Daichi looked my way but not in the face. “You haven’t said anything yet. Why hold yourself back? I did something distasteful and embarrassing towards myself and my mate. Not only that, but I’m sure we hurt you both.” the look in his eyes held distress and anguish. I could feel the anger start evaporating. 

 

_ ‘Maybe I was so angry for nothing?’ _

 

Then thoughts of my adoring husband flashed through my brain. His blush after our first kiss. Our dance together on our wedding day and the many practices before that where he would step on my toes. The melodic laughter he created when I had spaghetti spilled on me. The first one of his heats we spent together. When he lost the first baby. The chocolate obsession he would never admit to having. When he gave away his designer bags and felt so proud. Him screaming from nightmares after Kimiko. The blank stares he made when he wanted to give up. The never ending apologies and guilt because he couldn’t give us what we wanted. How I would find him holding those ridiculous baby shoes I bought as a courting gift. Crying over them and begging whatever half assed god there was to forgive him of whatever he did that was so awful so he could make it right. Make everything alright.

 

No. I have every right to be mad.

 

“Daichi. You and Suga have always been close to us. Keiji would never say it, but he loves you guys and would no doubt forgive your idiocy in a second. I on the other hand wish to beat you to a pulp until words won’t ever be able to come out of your damned mouth. You hurt him. Yeah, I’m pissed you didn’t even tell me. At least I could have talked with Keiji about it. But instead, everyone wanted to be childish and hide it because of fear that it would hurt him? I don’t know if you guys realize, but that is the shittiest crack I’ve heard! If you think he was hurt by Kei because he got a baby and Keiji didn’t then everyone needs a boot in the ass! We had lost a baby. One we could hold in our arms and had felt alive days before. He was torn over having to see things that reminded him of that.  Also, thanks for throwing it back into my mate’s face that he wasn’t able to have our children! I’ve respected you. Thought of you like a brother. But that really tore what I had for you to shreds! He would never hate Suga for having a baby! He would be fucking over the moon filled with happiness! It was the lies that had him upset you jackass baboon! The only fucking reason I’m not decking your pretentious ape face is because my husband has love in his giant heart for Suga and you!”

 

I have to stop so I can breathe. My yelling and frustration giving me a headache. After all of that I don’t feel so mad anymore. Just hurt. The ache was there, and I wasn’t sure if it could ever be yelled away.

Before anything was to be said my phone started playing a loud ringtone. Seeing the contact, Daichi saw the look of disbelief on my face and questioned me on who it was. Ignoring him I coughed a few times before I answered.

 

“Hello?” Damn my voice sounds rough. My look of disbelief only turned to dreadful as the caller spoke quickly. I stood processing a minute before rushing up the stairs and out of Daichi’s front door while shouting expletives. 

 

“Where is he at? What exactly happened?” I didn’t give a hoot if I sounded like I was going to cry.

 

“Keep calm Bokuto. We took him to the general Irving Hospital.”

 

“Ok, ok. I'm on my way. Please stay with him till I get there “ 

 

I hang up and start the car. Then remembering my seatbelt, try to get it on. The damn thing was clambering around in my hands and I just wanted to leave already. But Keiji would be furious if I drove off without it.

 

“Bokuto!” I look out my car window to see Daichi running from the house to me. I get the window rolled down.

 

“What is it? Why did you run out?” He leaned over trying to catch his breath. I wanted to mock him. But he was holding me up.

 

“Look, we can finish this later if you want. Keiji was taken to a hospital. I'm not sure what happened. But I want to leave. So if you could step away from the car, man.” 

 

Maybe I do feel bad about acting like a dick. But Daichi needed to know that he wasn't forgiven. He seemed concerned but did comply in moving away from the car. I finally got the buckle in and sped off. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Iwaizumi met me in the waiting room.

 

“Where is he? What's going on?” he gestured for me to follow him and we took an elevator to the third floor. As we went he talked.

 

“Oikawa and I saw him at the shopping district and after a few… things happened, he passed out. He hit his head on the ground. Doctors have taken him to get checked, but we haven't heard anything yet..” 

 

We got to a waiting area and see Oikawa talking animatedly with two beta nurses. They all seemed very entranced with what ever they were discussing. 

 

“I swear, he can make friends anywhere.” Iwaizumi huffs and we make our way towards a chair. Oikawa twists his head around and yells to us, even though we are only a few feet away.

 

“Tooru, shut up. We are in a hospital!” 

 

Oikawa scoffs at his boyfriend “Well, some very lovely nurses are here to talk to Bokuto about Akaashi.” that got us both over to them quick.

 

“Where is he? Can I see him?” I just wanted my Iji.

 

“Of course Bokuto-san.” A nurse named Mai spoke as she lead me through a door and down a hall.

 

“He is currently asleep. He has had seven stitches put in on the side of his head. There is some swelling along with some bruising from a hard fall. He doesn't have a concussion, but we would like to keep him overnight to monitor him just to be safe. Don't worry, they are both fine. Before you enter his room, I wanted to ask some unanswered questions about your husband's health.” 

 

I nodded thinking she misspoke. She proceeded with her questions.

 

“Are there any medications he is currently on?”

 

“Um, his suppressants. Some daily vitamins I think.”

 

The nurse gave me a look. “He's still taking his suppressants? He knows he doesn't need to do that. Unless it was doctor recommended?”

 

Now I gave her a look. “Well, of course suppressants are doctor recommended… “

 

“I see…” Mai wrote some things down.

 

“Alright, one more thing, could you tell me how far along he is?” 

 

_ How far along? _

 

“Excuse me.. What?” I think my head is broken.

 

“How far along is he in his pregnancy.. Bokuto-san are you ok?”

 

“I...Wha-I don't.. He's preg-Keiji's pregnant.”

I crouch down leaning on my knees. 

_ Just breathe. Breathe. You had suspicions. It will be fine. We will be fine.  _

 

“Bokutooo, are you ok?” I look up into the face of Oikawa and a nurse next to him holding a pink bin. 

 

“Yeah...just need a minute.” I rasp out

 

“Were you not aware that he is expecting?” Mai asks concerned. Oikawa squeals.

 

“So Iwa was right!”

 

“What am I right about?” Iwaizumi crouches down next to me and holds up a cup of ice water.

 

“I thought this would help.”

I take it gladly and praise all for this kind being.

 

“Hajime could smell it! He smelled Akaashi in the store and then made us think he was dying.” 

Choking on my drink a bit I turn an angry stare towards Iwaizumi.

 

“N-no, it's not what you think Bokuto. I mean, yeah, I did smell him. But I could tell he was pregnant and didn't want to be the one to tell him-”

“So, he says to us ‘Keiji you should see a doctor’ and wouldn't answer us so he passed out from worry! It was scary!” 

My Alpha scent was creeping out wanting to lash at the idiocy.

 

“My god Oikawa, SHUT UP!” Iwaizumi lowered himself below my eye level. “Bokuto, I didn't want to tell him because I already had heard about the loss. I was afraid of what would happen. I thought that if a professional told him, it would be better. They would be more able to help him with his concerns. And ignore the dumbass next to me. He never knows when to keep quiet.”

 

Oikawa was whining and I sat fully on the floor letting myself calm down. After a few minutes of listening to the couple banter I get up on my unsteady feet and walk to the room holding Keiji inside. 

 

“Bokuto-san, I’m sorry about earlier..” the nurse, Mai, spoke softly. It almost made me jump, I didn’t even hear her move!

 

“It’s ok. It is your job. And I am happy to know this.”

 

“But, I may have ruined a surprise for you.” She looked mentally distraught over this idea. I couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Don’t worry about that, I highly doubt my husband himself even knows.”

 

“What? Really?” The other nurse came into the conversation.

 

“Yes, well, he hasn’t had any symptoms that I’ve noticed. I did realize his smell had changed a few days ago, but didn’t think much into it.” 

 

Oikawa gave a small hum “Maybe he isn’t too far along.”

 

“It would make sense, I suppose….” Iwaizumi was lost in thought and had a hard look on his face.

 

“Iwa, you don’t seem to agree with that idea.”

 

“Well.. his scent has been so altered that even Bokuto and you could smell that something was definitely different. Wouldn’t that suggest otherwise?” 

 

Everyone was giving silent stares. I then heard noise inside Keiji’s room that broke me from my pensive state. 

 

“Baby, how are you feeling?” I slide through the door and put a chair right next to his bed. Touching him after being so worried had me purring up a storm. He had a bandage around his head that covered the tips of his ears. His eyes had dark circles under them. I could see which side was hurt as clear as day.

 

“Kou, I’m ok.. my head hurts a little. I don’t remember falling asleep.”

 

Mai had come in and was checking some weird flashy machines. “You remember being awake for a bit earlier? That’s good. Can you relay what all happened?”

 

Keiji held my hand and looked at me while going over things in his head. “I had been clothes shopping.. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there. Um, I can’t exactly remember the entire situation, but I think I got overwhelmed and fainted. I then remember waking up when I was being brought in. I had my clothes changed.. You asked if I had any allergies. I don’t remember if I answered that…”

 

“No worries, you had hit your head pretty hard. You have some stitches. You said that your head is hurting?” Keiji slowly nodded and she smiled. She checked his IV and put a syringe of some clear liquid into it. 

 

“I gave you some pain medication. It should be in full effect within five minutes. Is there anything else you need?”

 

Before he spoke, Keiji abruptly leans forward and pukes all over the bed. I quickly reach for a bin, but it was pretty much all out by the time I had it under his mouth. So much for that idea. I rub his back as he lays back down on the bed holding his bandaged head. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t feel sick a few seconds ago.. It just happened..”

 

“Shhh babe, it’s alright.” I turn to Mai “I thought he didn’t have a concussion? I am feeling emotionally swamped. Last thing I need is a concussed love bird.

 

“No, we did tests. I’m thinking that it may be all of the commotion going on with his body right now. How about we change into a different gown, ok?” She is speaking directly to Keiji at this point. “While Bokuto-san helps you in the bathroom right there, I’ll go get new bed sheets and get the doctor for you.” 

 

She assisted with getting Keiji seated on the toilet before excusing herself from the bathroom and closing the door. I undress my baby as he breathes harshly and leans against me. He is in the nude when he wraps his long slender arms around my neck and holds me close. His skin is hot and smooth. I run my hands over his bare back and nuzzle into his scent gland. The new questionable smell wafts around my nostrils reminding me of a secret that my sweetheart has yet to know. It makes my nerves twist and my mind run with all of the bad scenarios that could happen after Keiji finds out. 

 

“Kou, are you ok?” Hearing his alluring soft voice tore me from the thought of a murderous husband throwing knives at me. 

 

“Why would you ask me that Iji? I should be the one asking you. You just threw up three gallons of leftovers. Definitely leftovers now, anyway.” Instead of getting him to laugh, I heard Keiji sniffle and pulled back to see him struggling to not cry. 

 

“Baby? What is it? I’m ok, definitely! No need to worry! And, if you’re upset about what I just said, I’m sorry! It came out sounding insensitive!” He wiped at his eyes and looked at me with such an adorably sad expression, my heart was confused on weather to say ‘Awww’ and take a picture or ‘Awwhhe’ and hold him close.

 

“Shh, baby, what is it? Are you hurt?” I rub his bare back and shaking body. I decide to lift him and place him on my lap while I sit on the toilet lid. 

 

“I’m s-sorry...I-I’m so gr-gross..” His crying picks up and I put his head against my shoulder and cradle him like a child. 

 

“Why do you think that?” 

 

“I’ve been g-getting f-at! I w-was out look-ing for new...n-new jeans be-because nothing seems to fit r-right! Then.. then I g-get all stup-pid and pass out an’ I hurl r-right in fr-front of you and the n-nurse! I am embar-rass-sing you in f-ront of soo many p-people all the time! An’ you’re s-so k-kind and loving!”

After he finishes his tirade I rock him slowly. Caressing him closely. I let him get his tears out and listen to his heartbreaking sobs die down to soft sniffles and hiccups. 

“Iji, you are all mine. I don’t want or need anyone else. It would be hell on Earth for me without you right by my side. You haven’t been getting fat sweetie. You are so beautiful. Everyone knows that. You are and always will be the most beautiful and stunning person. If you are embarrassed because you got sick in front of me and a nurse and passed out in front of Oikawa Tooru and his tag along boyfriend, well then I guess I’ll just have to shit myself in front of them all to get their attention on me.” The last remark got the charming laugh I yearn to hear. I take a deep breath and kiss the top of his head.

“Baby, there is something that you should know though..” I felt him tense and I kissed his head again.

“Please, it’s ok. It.. it may be hard, and I don’t know all the little details, but… Iji, you.. You’re pregnant.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while. Things have been rather stressful. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will update again in a few days. 
> 
> Thank you!- M.A.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. I am truly sorry for not updating in a long time. I have been going through a lot of things and it has been difficult for me. It's just a rough time and it will pass. Just rather slow. I have been working on chapters and editing things. And I've also been working a few new stories, though they are still in working mode. So I'm not sure when I will post them. Thank you for enjoying my story thus far.

*Keiji-POV*

 

Everything seemed to go by in a blur after that. Kou trying to reassure me and help me. The doctor checking on me. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stopping in. I was on autopilot. This isn't real. I would know if I was pregnant. Wouldn't I? I wish it was a joke. But Koutarou would never do something so twisted as to joke about this. I don't know what to feel. It just can't be true.

The sweet nurse was fussing over me and worried over everything. She even set up an appointment for an ultrasound. The night was the hardest. I couldn't sleep. And when I did, a nurse would come in to make sure I'm ok. Every hour they seemed to do that. I had to convince Kou to lay on the bed with me so I wouldn't feel so alone. I know he worried that he would smother or hurt me, but I just needed my big lug. I awoke to the room filled with sunlight and my loud husband chatting it up with someone who obviously has a death wish. Nevermind this terrible headache I have, even a person with low IQ would know that Bokuto and mornings was like a squirrel with coffee. Get him talking and he never stops. I shift myself around in Kou's arms and he looks down at me.

“Heya Iji, rise and shine!” I give him a murderous glare, but he only laughs and gives me a kiss.

“How are you feeling? The nurse should be back in soon.”

I wave my hand around to stop him and sit up slowly. “I’m fine, my head feels fuzzy, and thick. Not anything bad though. I’m sure you understand that feeling well.”

“Well, I am so hurt!” Koutarou grabs his chest in mock pain and an extra laugh in the room draws my eyes to what must be the wisher of a short life. Suga was in the reclining chair in the corner smiling at the both of us. His eyes twinkling and looking so happy. I felt a sharp tug in my heart. I hadn’t talked to him since the bathroom incident.

“Suga. What are you doing here?”

“Ah, you see, I came home yesterday to find Daichi an anxious mess. He told me about Bokuto coming over and their “discussion”. And that you were taken to the hospital, he was really worried. We've both been. After all the things that were said and done at your apartment.. “

“Wait, what discussion?” I look to Kou who gives a sheepish smile and scratches the back of his head.

“It's nothing Iji, honest. I just wanted to take care of something, and Daichi is here too. He just wasn't sure about coming in.”

“You mean, you wouldn't let him come in?” my arms are crossed over my chest and I give a hard glare.

“I just thought that you needed more time. Especially after yesterday. Also, the nurse set something up for us in the OB wing.”

I heard Suga shifting in his seat. “Koutarou.. I dunno… I haven't even felt anything.”

He puts a big arm around me and pulls me close. “Nonsense Keiji. You've been complaining of gaining weight. And, you've been eating more. I've noticed that. I also noticed that you're scent had changed. Those are some key signs.”

“That could be anything. I could be sick. I could have an illness or-or be dying.” Kou hugged me as I started to tear up. My body is heavy, I'm tired, and my head feels like it was trying to split open only to be held together by a tight rubber band. I didn't want to deal with this.

“Baby, it's ok. I know, you're scared. I am too.”

I wiped at my eyes and gave a short rigid laugh. “I really need to stop being such a cry baby. It's not good for me.” Bokuto laughs and kisses the top of my head. I run my hands over his chest and feel the rumble of his purrs through It. Giggling, I trace a finger down his jaw line and over a scent gland. He let's out a sensual moan.

“Ahem!” Suga coughs loudly into his fist to remind us of his presence. I giggle even more at my poor husbands red face.

“Well, I guess I'll be going now. Let me know if anything happens.” Before he walks too far, I reach out and grab a piece of his shirt between my fingers. He looks down at me questioningly.

“We will speak more later.” The problems that have arisen need to be dealt with. Suga seemed to understand as he nodded and walked out after saying his goodbyes. Sighing, I lean against Kou and close my eyes.

“Babe, stay awake. The nurse should be in soon to check on you. And then we gotta head up to get an ultrasound.” Whining, I snuggle closer into his chest.

“Just wake me when they get here.” I mumble out before I feel all reality leave me and I sleep my worries away.

 

*Bokuto-pov*

 

The nurse came in not long after Keiji passed out. He looked so cute with his face all pouty and drool slinking down the side of his mouth. I was devastated to have to wake him. They checked his pupils, looked at his stitches, cleaned it up, and placed a big looking patch over the area. His dear face was a little swollen and he had black rings under his eyes. After giving a slip for prescriptions and making sure Keiji could walk fine, we changed him into a pair of sweatpants and one of his favorite hoodies. Technically, it's my hoodie, but he looks so damn adorable in it. The nurse recommended that Keiji sit in a wheelchair for safety reasons before we headed off to the OB department. The closer we got, the more uncomfortable he appeared. I pushed the chair as the nurse led the way. Gently combing a few fingers through his hair to soothe him. He always loves when his hair is played with.

“Alright, this is it. Wait right out here and someone will come get you.” We said thank you and did as told. By this time Keiji was practically vibrating in the seat.

“Baby, it's just an ultrasound. Let's try and be calm.”

“But, what if.. what if something is wrong. What if after I hit my head, I'm now in a coma and it will turn into a nightmare. And you're not really Koutarou and I'm surrounded by lizard people!” His breathing had become erratic and his eyes were wide and frightened. I pulled him out of the wheelchair and sat him on my lap and squeezed him close.

“You're being silly. You sound like Oikawa. Maybe you shouldn't hang out with him anymore. That can’t be good for your health.” My hands slid up and down his thin shaking frame and I let out a calming scent until his breathing was evened out. He loosened his hold that he had on my shirt and we sat like that till we were finally called back. What do I do? I keep oozing out pheromones to calm him, but it's wearing me out and he looks almost sick. Keiji was laying on the table as I was seated next to him. His shirt was rolled up to reveal some pooch. His hands, clammy and cold, clung to mine.

“I am going to put the gel on now, it may be a bit chilly.” Keiji didn't even flinch as the ultrasound tech did her work. She watched the monitor screen in front of her as she moved the wand around on his lower abdomen stopping every few seconds to type something in.

“You both had said that you didn't know that you were expecting?” She shifted the wand and pressed onto his belly a bit. I give a wry smile

“Yeah, no idea… does this mean that.. he is, really?” I can't hide my hopefulness. She smiles at the both of us and puts a hand on the side of the computer.

“Would you like to see?” I nod enthusiastically and Keiji murmurs a quiet please. She turns the screen our way and the life we made is right there. Right there in black and white and so small. Their tiny body with squirmy legs and those little arms swinging around as if to say ‘Hello, I'm here! Right here!’ I gave a wet teary eyed kiss to my husband.

“They almost look just like a baby already…” Keiji’s hand was over his mouth in awe and amazement. Never looking away from the moving image.

“Well, you are thirteen weeks along. If you hadn't found out through that incident, you may have just felt your insides moving soon. That definitely would have alerted you.” She did a few more stop and start images to take things down.

“I'm not very big, is this ok? Is the baby too small? I had always heard that the second...that the belly gets bigger sooner with another.” I rubbed Iji’s head as he was fretting over his worries.

“Your belly does look small, though everyone is different, and your baby looks perfectly fine and healthy. You haven't been taking the right vitamins or food intake needed during a pregnancy so once we get all of that sorted, you should be great to go.”

I kissed Keiji on the temple and held his hand. His smile giving me hope. We got ultrasound pictures to take with us and set up an appointment to meet with a doctor. I was so happy for us. My heart was swelling. My baby was both thrilled and a little detached.

 

“Kou.” “Hm?” My Iji and I were snuggled on the couch and watching a bizarre horror flick. “What if….what if they don’t make it? Like..” “Like their siblings?” He only nodded solemnly at my response. I moved so I was facing him. “We just need to have faith. I know, it's scary and can be unexpected at times, but they will make it. I just know it.” He sniffled and leaned into me.

“How do you know..” I give him a soothing rub on his back.

“Because it's me. I just have this feeling. You're both mine and mine alone. I'll really tear my own ass apart if something happens to you.” His sudden bell-like laughter caught me off and he held my face still as he kissed me deeply, pushing me onto my back. “You're cute Kou. But, we both know that it's my ass you should be tearing apart.” I gulped as he moved his hips provocatively over mine and groaned at the feel of him pressing our groins against each other. Keiji giggled and shifted ever so slightly making my breath catch.

“Damn… fuck babe, you're so hot…” He swallowed my words up with his steamy mouth and slithering tongue. Sucking mine between his soft smooth lips and giving it a teasing little nip with his teeth. I bring my head away for air and smirk up at this devilish sexy man of mine. “You've been pretty horny lately.. I guess this baby shouldn't have been such a surprise.” His face turns bright red and I burst into laughter as he scrambles off of me and walks away. “Wait! Babe! I'm only teasing! You're going to leave me like this!??”

“I'm sure you can please yourself!” A door slams and I smile a little. I really love that guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have an idea of where this story is going, but if anyone wants to see anything included or has some ideas as well feel free to comment or message me. I'm never one to ignore a great idea. Again, thank you for reading.
> 
> -M.A


	7. Photographs and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this suoer late so it may seem crappy. And messy, but I liked this one. Thank you for reading!

*Keiji-POV*

 

“Why are we watching these?”

“Shush Kei! It looks like they are getting close! See! They vomited!”

“Suga, you seem too excited to watch someone hurl on themselves.”

“Gah, they're pushing!”

“I can't watch this anymore. I did it myself. I'm sure I know what happens.”

“Nooo Kei, come back!”

“Oh look, I think that's the head.”

“How…. how does an area like that open up so wide? Was Kenmas head that big? How does everything look now? It couldn't possibly go back to normal after birthing like that!?”

Keiji listened and watched the screen as Kei smacked his forehead in heated embarrassment.

“Suga, the human anatomy is something you should probably study. I'm fine. I'm standing right here, obviously. And no, I'm not showing you my privates so you can just forget about that thought.”

We had been looking at videos of births and even C section because Suga wanted to be “fully prepared”. I could only watch along as the thought of the unknown sifted through closed boxes and thin cracks in my mind. Nothing can prepare you. Because the unknown is always there. One day it's bliss. The next it's a dead little baby.

“You are really showing Suga, I can't believe you honestly didn't notice his belly getting bigger, Keiji. You are such an oblivious dunce.”

Kei really keeps it simple.

“He was always wearing a sweater or hoodie. Plus, I wasn't exactly having baby on the brain during those times. I didn't pay attention."

“It's ok guys. Let's not talk about that. Anyway. I'm only going to get bigger. I'm not super big."

“Psh, it’s like the size of a basketball right now. You're due in only eight weeks.”

“Yes, eight weeks of fat torment.” Kei put a hand on Suga’s belly and gave a small barely noticeable smile.

“Do you want another one?” I asked him. He pulled his hand away and stalked towards the living room.

“Hell no, not going through that birth shit again so soon.” Suga got a look of horror and turned his office chair to Keis retreating form.

“I thought you said it wasn't bad!?” he got up as quickly as his pregnant self could and chased after him.“Wait! Kei! You said it wasn't bad!”Were the last words I could make out from my spot in the room.

I turned back to the computer screen and watched as the new parents held their baby close. Skin to skin. Warmth to vibrant warmth. Those small cries dying down as they settle into the arms of the people whose voices they had heard for all those months.

I feel my growing tummy and cup it with both hands trying to cradle the life inside of me. I found out seven weeks ago and I'm rounding close to twenty weeks. The anxiety I've felt has been grueling. gnawing and tormenting me with every little sign, detail, or movement from me or my growing babe. They've been active and kicking and wiggling daily. It seems to only feed into my fears. I look down and run my hands in a soothing motion over my stomach, hoping somehow that my child can feel it.

“Never stop moving. I wouldn't be able to make it without you. We haven't properly even met, yet I know my heart will stop with you if..… just please stay. I promise, I'll be the best mommy ever for you. Stay with me my little sunshine.” Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as I spoke softly. I could feel squirming and tiny thumps in my belly. I giggle at the reassuring sensation. “Sunshine? Is that what you've nicknamed them?” I swivel around and come face to face with a glowing Suga. His smile radiant and sweet.

“I didn't mean to startle you, I just came in to tell you that the guys are back with some food. I wasn't trying to pry..” I nod and get up and go out to the dining room.Daichi, Koutarou, Kei, and Kuroo were all around the table getting plates of food together.

“Hey baby! Little baby.” Kou said to me and then down towards my belly. I give him a small smile and wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head against his chest. He runs one of his big calloused hands up and down my back in a slow manner as he eats some noodles from his plate on the table. “Bleh, see the gross couple and their PDA! Look away Kenma!” Kuroo teased as he shielded the almost one year old's eyes. Kenma didn't seem to like that as he fussed and batted Kuroo’s hands away.

“Mama..” Kenma whined softly melting my heart. “So, will you guys be finding out the gender anytime soon?” Kei asked as he took Kenma from a frowning Kuroo. I could feel Kou stiffen a little at the question. I myself wasn't really expecting it, and the answer is an emotional bundle for us.. for me.

“Hmm, ah, well..” Bokuto sighed and mindlessly rubbed a rough hand through my hair as he thought of how to answer. He looked down to me and smiled “We are just going to wait.”

“Aww, why is that? What if you guys are also having a boy? We could do something special!” Suga piped up excitingly.

“We just thought it would be better for us just to wait.” I nodded along to my Alphas words. Kuroo stared at us like he couldn't get his mind sorted around this.

“Wait, how will you know what to get? Are you not going to get their second gender tested either? And what if something is up with it?”

“Kuroo makes a point!” Suga chimed again as he dished up more food for himself. “Kei and Kuroo were able to know about Kenma being an Omega. And Daichi and I are finding out this coming week. It's amazing how advanced our technology has become. Wouldn't you want to be somewhat prepared?”

I shook my head. “Prepared for? I didn't find out till I was near my first heat. There is no need to find out now. Of course, we will want to know way before they reach puberty, but we are ok with waiting.”

“Keiji, finding out helps to prepare them as well, you know? I understand your family doesn't mind waiting for the second gender to come through on its own, but it may be easier and helpful to get it out of the way.” As Suga spoke I turned my face more into Kou’s chest. I didn't want this conversation. I felt as if they were looking down on our choices.

 

*BOKUTO*

 

“Look, guys, we are going to find everything out, but not until they get here. That is perfectly fine and many people do it. It’s like a double surprise! You get the gift of a baby and then get the surprise of who they will be when you see them!” Bokuto laughed heartily trying to ease his husband. He could sense his unsettled feelings starting to waft around.

“There isn't some other reason.. why you don't want to know? Kuroo asked nonchalantly like he didn't just hit into a jar that doesn't want to be spilled. The sour smell was instantaneous from my love as his mood shriveled into one of despair and sadness. I was about to talk again when Daichi jumped up abruptly.

“Guys! I think it's a great idea! It makes me excited as well! We should do that with our second one Suga. I think it would be fun, you guys could have a guess the gender party or something.”

“Oh my goodness! We could get all of our other friends together and do a poll! And then possibly games along with it! Keiji, don't you worry! I will figure the entire thing out! This genders party will be amazing!” Suga squealed and started babbling along about ideas and even food to have. Keiji giggled softly, his scent going back to that warm honey that I crave.

~~

“Hey baby! Have you seen where Daichi and Kuroo went?” I had just come out of the bathroom to find my bros having disappeared out of the living area.

“hm, I think they went towards the guest bathroom.” Keiji shrugged.

“Wait, TOGETHER??”

The three Omegas on the couch laughed openly at my words. “Of course not, I think Kuroo had gone first and then Daichi walked away a few minutes after that… We all know how long you can be.” I stared at Kei and crossed my arms.

“Not my fault I have irritated bowels.” I stalked off towards the guest room, ignoring their giggles, to hear noises coming from the office. I opened up the door a bit more and saw both Kuroo and Daichi in front of the computer and watching something.

“That poor guy. That baby was huge.”

“You won't believe how big they can be and still birth naturally like that.”

“I feel that should be illegal. Gah, how does it ever go back?”

“Oh trust me, this is why Omegas are so great and have the perfect bodies for this kind of thing, they get back to looking normal. Possibly even better.. Kei was so amazing when we did have sex again after having Kenma. He's so hot.”

I walked in all the way to see that they were watching birthing videos.

“Hey bros.” I said. They must not have heard me walk in because they both jumped to the ceiling whilst screeching.

“DUDE! Where did you come from!?” Kuroo had his hand against his chest dramatically as Daichi only laughed.

“Why are you guys watching this?” I sat next to Daichi who was now in the middle.

“I went to use the bathroom but saw Kuroo in here first. Then we saw the computer had all of these already pulled up. And I got a little curious..” Daichi said sheepishly. I only shook my head and eyed Kuroo.

“And why the hell were you in here?” Kuroo immediately sat upright and defended himself.

“We had used that new PC game here together a few weeks ago remember? I thought I had left a headset.” He lifted his hands to show that he did in fact leave one.

“Good thing I trust you not to snoop..” I muttered, turning towards the screen again.

“What do you have in here to hide? Now I'm curious!” The lanky Tetsuro stood up and started looking around into things.

“Hey! Don't do that! Most of it is tax work and payments. Our important papers and such, nothing cool..”

“HA! You said MOST! Means there IS something here!” He proceeded to open up the tall built in wardrobe and moved a few coats about.

“Kuroo! Knock it off!” Daichi now got up, pulling Kuroo back roughly to stop messing around just as the latter was pulling out a big chest from the top shelf. It came falling down just after they both moved out of the way. The lid popping open and spewing out sheets and pictures.

“DUDE!” Daichi yelled at Kuroo. The taller male flinching under his glare.

“I didn't mean to do that..” Kuroo got down next to a now kneeling Bokuto who hopelessly tried to shuffle everything into a pile. “Here, buddy.” Kuroo picked up some photos and went to hand them over only to pull them back and look at them. A small little being was settled close to a bare chest. Almost as if they were asleep.

“This is.. Kimiko.” Daichi leaned over and stared at the photo as well.

“She was beautiful. So much like Akaashi.” Looking around they could see that there were quite a few pictures of that day when little Kimiko had come. Or gone.

“She is why you don't want to know, right?” Daichi asked softly. Bokuto was holding a small blanket and tiny owl booties. He nodded slowly and held the items to his face.

“It's hard. I.. I want to know, you know? But then, the attachment.. The knowing.. What if it goes wrong? And Keiji.. he's trying not to-to be so close this time. But I feel like it's killing him. No matter what happens, we will always be attached. We love that child already and I know that, even not knowing who they are just yet….” He trails off and shakes his head as he takes a deep breath.

“Hey, don't do that man. We as friends should have been more.. understanding. We weren't trying to upset you guys with this. I shouldn't be so stupid all the time and should have realized.” Kuroo sulked and started putting things back into the box. Daichi put a hand on both Bokuto and Kuroo’s shoulders.

“I'm happy. I know this is a weird time to say it, but I love you guys.” both their heads shot to face his and their gaping mouths turned to lopsided teary eyed smiles.

“DAICHI!!” They both pounced forward to hug him, sending them all to fall over on the ground.

“Gah! GUYS!?”

“You're so great Daichi! Your husband is so lucky!”

“YES! Sooo lucky!”

The duo praised the flustered and embarrassed man as he tried to get them to stop hugging him.

“What the hell are you guys doing?”

They froze hearing Kei's sinister judgment join their feelings fest.

“Babe! I didn't even hear you come in!”

“Don't ‘babe’ me Kuroo. I'm not some beach tramp. Get off the floor, and clean up this mess. By God, I can't take you anywhere!”

He storms around the corner and slams the bathroom door shut.

“Damn, what's with him?” Bokuto asked while finally getting most of the things put back into the box.

“No idea…”

 

~~~

 

*KEIJI-POV*

 

“You heading to leave now?”

“Yup, breakfast was amazing, thank you baby.” Bokuto gave me a loving kiss which I tried to deepen by pressing closer to him. He let out a gruff short chuckle.

“Our little sunshine is moving a lot this morning.” He held us close and could feel the varying kicks through my belly against his.

“Mhm, it's because they hear daddy’s voice and don't want him to go.” I pouted.

“You're sure it's the baby that doesn't want me to leave?” Kou was smiling and starting to sway the both of us slowly. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

“I just have an odd feeling… can you please stay home …”

“Iji, you know I can't. It's only three days. If we were closer to the due date, then I'm sure they would understand. But you're only about twenty-four weeks. I missed too many already.” I tried to keep my tears at bay.

“B-but why can't Wakatoshi go alone.. You'll be four hours away. That's far and what if something happens?” He ran his thumbs over my cheeks.

“Sweetie, shh, calm down. Hey, I'll give you Waka’s number in case something happens and you can't reach me. I'll also leave our company number ok? They just need us to go and look at ideas for the company and get friendly with other heads. You know. Same old. And I'll call you every chance I get ok?” I nodded and still clung to him. He laughed and kissed my head. “I love you both very much. it will be alright.”

“I don't know.. it doesn't seem ok.”

“Don't think like that. Our friends are close and it will go by fast. Nothing will go wrong.”

\---

“Akaashiiiiii!!!”

“Oikawa. He's a Bokuto.”

“Oh hush, his maiden name is so beautiful.” I woke up from my mid morning nap on the couch to Suga and Tooru both standing in my living room.

“Did you guys let yourself in?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

“Kinda, but I have a house key. Look.” Suga held up the key as if I wouldn't believe he had one.

“Your husband is very protective isn't he.”

“The fact that you say that as a statement speaks for it all.” I say to Oikawa as I sit up. I absentmindedly rub my stomach and gesture for the two to sit. Suga sat heavily on my right and Oikawa took the left.

“Your couch has always been so comfortable.” Suga sighed heavily.

“How are you feeling?” Tooru asked looking at Suga's belly.

“Do you want to feel?” the silver haired Omega smiled sweetly and instead of waiting for an answer, he reached over me and took Tooru’s hand and placed it firmly on his swollen stomach.

“It's so firm. Does he move alot? How much longer do you have?” The famous setter looked in awe as he felt around. Giggling Suga leaned back into the couch.

“He moved a bit, but not as much as Keiji’s baby seems to. Especially now that he's gotten so big, there isn't much room in there anymore for movement. I'm thirty-six weeks now so I have four weeks technically.”

“I would probably stop doing that Tooru, he seems way too into it..” I said with a smile. Tooru started laughing and Suga's face turned red.

“It feels nice! It's not like in that kind of way! Carrying all this weight in one place makes it so sore.” He threw his arms up.

“I understand. I was only teasing you.”

\---

We had settled into mine and Kou's bed so we could all be close while watching movies. They stayed with me the first night and Kei joined for the second. It was great to have my fellow Omegas with me.

“Hmm Bokuto should be home tomorrow, right?” Kei asked as we ate lunch. I had just put a plate in front of Suga and nodded.

“Yes. Around four in the afternoon. I wasn't able to talk with him long this morning though. Ushijima didn't want them to be late.”

“I can't believe those two work together. It's like one of the stooges being put into a Saw movie.”

“Bleh! Oikawa! That's not a great thing to think about.” Suga set his yogurt aside.

“Exactly! Oh, also you seemed to be out of toilet paper.”

“I can just get some from the main bathroom.” I said as I went to get up. I was stopped by Kei putting a hand on my arm.

“There isn't anymore in there either..” I sat back down to finish eating.

“Ok, I'll go to the store after I eat.”

“Oh, I'll go too. I need to get a few things for the hospital bag yet.” Suga said happily. Oikawa looked perplexed.“Hospital bag?”

His question turned into a nice lesson from surprisingly both Suga and Kei about how everyone should be well packed and prepared for when they go into labor.

“Even this early?”

“Yes, Tooru. You never know when a baby will come. It is better to be prepared.”

I couldn't agree more.

The lunch didn't end for another half hour and by that point Suga seemed half asleep.

“I think I'll just stay here while you go.” He was getting help to lay on the couch from Tooru. I smiled and headed towards and out the door with my keys. As I opened the driver's side I heard the passenger side door open up. I got in to find Kei seated next to me.

“I thought I would give you some company to the store.” He said nonchalantly. I laughed lightly.

“Thank you. I was somewhat worried.. I have had a weird feeling since Kou left and it hasn't gone away.”

“I get it. It probably isn't easy for you right now. I know you must be anxious.” I only nodded and gave a small smile. Kei has always been observant. He is an amazing friend. I backed out and got us onto the road. The drive was usually only about five minutes from my house. We pulled into the parking lot and I heard Kei give an agitated sigh.

“I guess we should go to a different store then..” He nodded still looking at the sign on the door, letting everyone know that the store was closed until further notice.

I hate driving the busy roads of the city. Some areas get so fast, but the crossroads shopping district was the next closest thing and we had to take a main road to get there.

“Sorry, Kei, I didn't realized the shop by my house was closed.”

“it's not a big deal. This stop light is super long though.” I hummed in agreement watching cars able to start going from the turning lanes. As we sat waiting the unease inside of me seemed to skyrocket. What the hell is wrong with me?

“Keiji, the lights green!”  I jump in my spot and hear a horn blaring behind us.

“Right…” I push on the gas and start crossing. Everything suddenly felt like it was slowed down. From the corner of my eye I saw it. It was going too fast to stop. I couldn't do anything as I felt it hit the side of the car that Kei was on.

**_“Keiji… will you marry me?”_ **

My heart felt as if it had stopped. The force caused us to swerve over.

**_“Babe! I got a ninety-two! A FUCKING NINETY-TWO!!! Thanks so much!”_ **

I tried to see what all was going on. What was going to happen next. Red flecks flew through the air in front of my eyes.

_**“Even if you're an Omega. You're MY Omega. So beautiful. Allow me to court you..”** _

The car froze suddenly. My breath not having been released. I saw glass floating down like rain.

_**“You have the most amazing eyes! We will be together forever, kay!?”** _

My eyes felt as if they were deceiving me as I saw another vehicle hitting my side of the car. The impact had us wanting to fly away.

_**“We should get this house! Iji, look! It has a pool!”** _

We couldn't go far as the other car was still stuck into the passenger's side. I couldn't see Kei's face from the way the seats were bent and warped..

_**“She has your eyes... I love you.. the both of you.”** _

 

I opened my eyes, trying to look around. “Kei…” Is that my voice? It doesn't even sound like me. I couldn't hear anything but a loud whirr in my ears. My mind was still trying to catch up. We were hit. On both sides. I tried to move my left arm to reach my phone in my pocket, but it wouldn't budge. I let out a long whine as I moved my right, forcing it to fiddle into my pocket to get what I wanted. I finally grasped it.

”Kei. It will be.. Ok.” My breathing felt heavy. I pushed two buttons into my phone and held it as close to my ear as I could get it.

“Nine-one-one what is the emergency.”

“My car was hit by two other vehicles on.. Q and L”

“Are you able to get out of the vehicle.”

“No, it's trapped.”

“Ok, stay calm sir. I have people coming your way. Is anyone else with you?”

“M-my friend..”

“Is he awake as well?” I tried to call out to Kei, getting no response.

“I don't th-think so.” My voice was shaky.

“It will be ok. You're doing very well. An ambulance will be there soon. Are you injured?” I didn't know what to say. My head just wasn't in it. I needed my alpha. My scent clouded through the car and I let out a careening wail. The voice on the phone got louder but I was longer interested. I hung up and pushed a note. The ringing never came as it went straight to voicemail. I could feel tears stream down my cheeks.

“Stupid Kou..” I hit a few other buttons pathetically and it started ringing. I could hear noise outside now. After another ring a deep rough voice answered.

“Hello?” My voice felt far away as I spoke.

“Waka..toshi..”

“Yeah? Who is this? I don't have the tim-”

“It's, it's Keiji.” the air was escaping me. Why is it so hard to breathe. I heard more noises and sirens.

“How did you get my.. Nevermind what's going on?”

“Please…. I need.. Kou. please..”

The pain was starting to catch up with me. Small whimpers were escaping me and my stomach felt tight and painful. It seemed Ushijima was able to tell that something wasn't right. I heard him curse and then some movement.

“Keiji? What's wrong? I don't have my phone-” I let out a choked sob at hearing his voice.

“Alpha…” I whined loudly so I was sure he could hear me.“It hurts… please Alpha… come home.”

“Keiji!? Calm down, tell me what's happening?”

“The car.. we got hit.. baby… our baby… it hurts.” Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Suddenly a hand was coming through what appeared to be the windshield. I cried and unknowingly let off a scared and sour scent.

“There is a pregnant Omega in here! I can smell them! Hurry up!” The hand was removed and something started taking off the roof of the car. The noise was loud and terrifying. My pain seemed to have tripled and my phone was forgotten as I tried to breathe and feel my belly.

“Be careful with them! There is another passenger!” I looked to my side, tilting my head up to see a few men in EMT and firefighter uniforms. They were holding and moving parts of cars and one was leaning down towards me.

“Shhhh, it's ok. I won't hurt you. I just want to see if we can get you out ok.” He spoke calmly and felt around my legs and down towards my feet. He another EMT was checking my eyes and trying to ask me questions but I couldn't keep up.

“My baby..” I said breathlessly.

“You'll be ok. We are going to pull you out. Stay very still. Do you understand?” I gave a short nod and allowed myself to be pulled up through the now open roof of the car by three people. My stomach seemed to be bothered by this even more as the pain shot up my back and through my uterus.

“He's going into labor! He's bleeding heavily!” I feel as they place me down on a stretcher. I just want to close my eyes.

“Stay awake. You need to keep your eyes open ok?” I nod but feel myself drift off for a moment before more pain comes. It's as if I'm on fire. I clench my jaw tight to keep from screaming. My arms are being moved around as they place IV’s in my hand and cut my clothes to get access to my wounds.

“There is a big gash here…” I hissed as they touched an area on my swollen belly. There was so much blood, I could feel my baby moving in a frantic way.

“Can you give me your name?” The man from before asks me.

“K-keiji.” He nods firmly.

“Keiji, that baby of yours needs to come out. We can't wait any longer. I'm going to go through and make a cut through the gash more to get them out. I just need your permission.” I shake my head as more stupid tears fall.

“Th-they're n-not ready.” He held my hand and spoke kindly.

“I know you're scared. But if they don't come out now it causes great risk to not only you, but them as well. It would be better for them to come out than stay there at this point. Ok?” I let the tears run freely as I nodded. I felt him pat my hand gently and move. Everyone around seemed to gather everything they needed quickly. They gave some pain medication through the IV so it wouldn't hurt so much, but everything about this hurt.

Even if I were to be numbed to my core.


End file.
